


The Chocolate Pot

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Arse, Blow Job, Boyfriends, Chocolate, Colleagues - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gaydar, Gorgeous, Horny, Husbands, LGBTQ, Louis bottoms, M/M, Orgasm, Sexy, ass, australian, cock - Freeform, delicate, drizzled, hard on, harry - Freeform, harry tops, harrys curls, larry - Freeform, licked, louis - Freeform, louis' curves, melted, one direction - Freeform, penis - Freeform, sensual, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Harry and Louis meet while working at The Chocolate Pot, a chocolate factory with a retail store/café at the front.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where chocolate gets melted, drizzled and licked ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Pot

"Mornin' love, alright?" Louis chirps as Harry closes the shop door behind himself, the bell still ringing in the air.

"Umm, yeah, I'm not sure if I'm in the right part though" Harry starts nervously "I'm starting work in the factory today...do I come in this way or is there somewhere else or something....?" he trails off, getting more nervous as the words tumble from his mouth.

"You're supposed to go through the car park entry, but I'll let you go through my shop this time because you're such a cutie!" Louis answers cheekily as he gives Harry the once over.

Harry blushes and looks around to see if anyone else heard and then waits for Louis to lead the way.

"No need to be so scared love" Louis starts again "I only bite if you want me to!"

"Uumm..." Harry mumbles.

"Gail love...watch the shop a minute" Louis calls out to Gail who is in the store room behind the counter "I'm taking a newbie over to the dark side!"

"Ok love" Gail replies flustered as she brings a box of mint slices into the shop, blowing her fringe off her face.

Harry watches as the middle aged and portly Gail just about drops the heavy box on the counter. He takes a step towards her with his arms out, ready to help if necessary. "You right love"? he asks.

"I'm sure she's fine" Louis replies before Gail has the chance. "Now...let me show you the way to hell!"

~

Louis opens a door that says 'STAFF ONLY' and waits for Harry to walk through before he follows.

Harry thinks maybe Louis is following behind him a little too closely, and even though he gives Louis a strange look over his shoulder, Louis doesn't seem to notice.

In fact, Louis places a small hand on the taller, slimmer waist of Harry as he guides him through a series of storage shelving aisles and through to the office out the back.

Harry smiles awkwardly at Louis as he thanks him for the tour and Louis replies that of course it wasn't a problem. Should Harry need anything, Louis adds, he can always rely on Louis to help out!

It turns out that Harry wasn't exactly working in the warehouse, he was on the phones for Customer Service. He wouldn't be the first point of call, but eventually he would be an aficionado concerning all things chocolate and would send out the orders so quickly the delivery label would still be wet with ink!

He hoped so anyway.

Truth was, Harry had been fired from his last job because he took so many days off trying to audition for all things music.

It was in his blood and his heart and it was the only thing he wanted to do, so any time an opportunity came up he went for it. Unfortunately his boss hadn't been so enthusiastic, and after the third week in a row of taking two days off for second and third auditions, he'd had enough and had to let Harry go.

Harry could understand. Of course a boss wants someone reliable who has their mind on the job. Working in a factory wasn't exactly glamorous, but it paid the bills and was local so he'd applied and hoped for the best.

Now here he was, sitting in a cubicle on his own, swinging back on the chair and looking at the ceiling tiles while waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

He breathed out slowly, blowing the long hair off his face, and smiled wryly at a couple of the other Customer Service Officers who were already on calls.

His long legs only just fit under the desk and he started daydreaming as he tapped on it with his large hand to the tune of something only he knew.

 

+

 

Louis arrived back in the café as Gail served a coffee and some chocolate honeycomb offcuts to a customer.

He made his way around the back of the counter and smirked.

"I know that look Louis!" Gail stirred. "You leave him alone!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" he protested innocently as he fixed himself a pot of tea with tea leaves he bought in from home.

"I saw you give him your look. _And_ you put your hand on his back! Don't think I didn't see you!"

"Nothing gets past your beady eye's, does it?" Louis jokes back as he pours the tea into his Rovers mug.

"Eh! That's enough of that!" Gail laughs before adding "And no, it bloody well doesn't, so don't go getting any of your idea's!"

"I don't know what you're talking about...." Louis tries to protest through his lashes while sipping from his hot tea.

"There's one of your bad idea's there" Gail replies, nodding toward the screen on the ringing phone.

EXT 182 flashes up in time with the ringing.

Louis rolls his eye's, puts the tea down on the bench and answers the call "Café, Louis speaking!" he trills in a false high pitched voice.

"Sam! Hi! Good to hear from you! What can I get you?" Louis continues to fake as he holds the phone with his shoulder, grabs the note pad and rolls his eye's at Gail all at the same time.

Sam is one of the Quality Assurance Officers who had taken a shine to Louis six months previous. He was already married to a woman with two young children, but that didn't stop him having his fun with Louis for a few weeks and then trying to have him fired when a couple of the other staff found out.

It was never publicly spoken about, but whispers and rumours were rife for months after the affair was brought to a halt.

Louis is open about his sexuality. He's flirty and fun and flamboyant and often puts on a camp attitude when he's interested in someone.

Sam is the young Son of a Lawyer and trying to get his way to a management position to impress his Daddy, so there's no way he'd be open about whom and what he really wants.

No-one cares what he identifies as, but now it's awkward for Louis every time he has to answer the phone and take his pathetic orders of macchiatos or double espresso's.

And the worst part is, the dim receptionist kept mucking up Sam and Louis' extension numbers and putting Sam's calls through to the café.

Every time it happens Louis has to transfer the call and announce the caller to Sam before hanging up.

Every time Louis hears that bastards voice he wants to vomit, but instead he smiles and does his job because he loves it.

 

+

 

At about 11am, Harry's phone rings with the screen flashing EXT 128 CALLING. He looks around and wonders if it's a mistake before nervously picking it up and holding it to his ear.

He'd been given a manual earlier in the morning and had been reading the almost phone book sized document all morning.

His mind was swimming with all things chocolate and Customer Service related, and though it was a shock, he was grateful when his phone rung!

"Hello....? Anyone there....?" the caller asked.

"Yes, yes. Hi. Sorry..." Harry stumbled, having totally forgotten about saying words after picking the receiver up! Clearing his throat, he changed his tone and added "Good morning. The Chocolate Pot, Harry speaking. How may I help you?" before gulping and hoping this call wasn't set up!

"Oooohh, you _are_ nervous!" the voice said.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"It's Louis...your tour guide from this morning. I'm being nice today and calling to see if you want anything from the café for lunch. And also what time your break is so I can have it ready on time".

"Oh" is all Harry can muster.

"Come on, I'm not being creepy. We've been slow so I thought I'd give myself something to do" Louis explains apologetically.

"Uuumm...sorry" Harry whispers closer to the phone so other people don't hear. "I'm not sure to be honest. I didn't want to ask and I've had my head in this manual all morning so I haven't thought about it really".

"Oh, the twelve thousand page guide on how to do everything from pick your nose to die on the designated day you mean?"

"Ha ha, yeah, that's the one!" Harry replies more comfortably while flicking the pages of said manual.

"It's useless babe. Just pretend you've read it, nod and say yes in all the right places when they ask you and you'll be right. We all wing it!"

Babe?!

Harry found himself blushing at hearing Louis call him babe.

It had been a little while since Harry had really flirted with someone, so even though he though Louis had come on a little strong earlier, he couldn't help but smile as his tummy fluttered a little.

"So do you want anything?" Louis asked after Harry went silent again.

"Uuuummmm, yeah, but I don't know what to do" he whispered again.

"Leave it to me, I'll let you know" Louis replied. "Ok?"

"Aaahh, ok" Harry replied cautiously before they hung up.

~

Twenty minutes later and Harry has taken his first real call under the guidance of Kimberley, his bawdy Australian colleague.

She was patient and helpful while he bumbled his way through the order, and she even gave him a pat on the back for his efforts when he'd finished.

She'd gone to the bathroom and left him to his own devices when a message popped up on his computer screen.

There was a feint pinging noise as the new window opened in the bottom right hand side of the screen, and he must have made some sort of noise because a couple of the other staff looked his way.

**128: lunch 12.30** the message simply said.

Harry looked around as if someone was going to explain what was going on, but instead another messaged pinged onto his screen.

**128: it's Louis, cafe**

**128: internal msg system**

**128: msg bck but dnt let mngmt c**

Harry smiled as butterflies did weird things in his stomach. He felt like he was in school all over, discovering his sexuality again.

Harry doesn't really define his sexuality; he falls for the person, not the gender. He'd been a later bloomer in school when it came to liking people and having crushes and whatever, because it had taken him some time to figure out what was going on with himself.

He'd always been popular, so when students started showing interest in him, he'd been a little icked out. And then all of a sudden he worked himself out and it had been an amazing ride of flirting with both boys _and_ girls.

There were love letters passed under the desks as school, msn messages, first kisses in the vast fields around his home town etc.

When music had taken over his heart, flirtations took a back seat, and now here he was. His first day at his new job and he was back to his flirtatious ways!

He liked Louis, and while he didn't want to lose his job for inappropriate behaviour, he'd always lived in the moment, so he messaged back.

**131: chkn cheese avo?**

**131: and a brew?**

**128: ok**

**128: c u at 12.30 ;)**

**128: this 1 on house.**

**131: rly? thks :)**

**128: yeah. u buy next!**

There's going to be a next time? Harry heard Kimberley walking back over to him so he closed the window and turned to her.

"I just found out ya lunch is at half past twelve" she said as she approached.

"Oh. Ok, thanks" he replied, pretending to look at his watch even though he already knew there were only 58 minutes until 12.30!

 

+

 

12.30 comes and Harry gingerly gets off his seat and looks over the 5 foot high dividers to meet Kimberley's eye as she's on a call.

He's not sure if she's his supervisor because no-one has really explained anything, so he motions to his watch in question and points to the door. She looks at her own watch and gives him the thumbs up.

He smiles, waves politely and makes his way back out the same door he and Louis had come through earlier in the morning.

Walking through the factory and rows of boxed chocolates, his stomach rumbles. He's been out of work for a few weeks so has been eating smaller meals to save money. His meagre breakfast this morning only consisted of one piece of toast and a brew made from a bag he'd saved from the night before.

He rubbed his tummy as he cautiously walked through the STAFF ONLY door, and was met with smiles from both Louis and Gail.

He looked between them and blushed, unsure of what to say.

"How's your first day love?" Gail breaks the ice.

"It's alright, but no-one is really telling me anything. I was given the manual this morning and sat reading it until I asked someone if there was something to do"!

"Yeah, it's a bit like that, but it will pick up soon for Christmas orders, so you'll have plenty to do soon enough!" she replies in a friendly manner.

"Hope so!" he laughs easily.

Louis is uncharacteristically quiet as he watches Harry speak with Gail.

He can't help but feel giddy as he watches Harry's large red lips form around his slow, deep words. Louis' vision kind of goes into slow motion as Harry flicks his long, dark brown curls over the top of his head so it parts deep on one side.

Harry's green eye's open and close slowly above his deep set dimples that come and go with his words.

There's a silence for a moment before Louis realises Harry and Gail are both looking at him.

"Sorry?" Louis asks as real life appears before his eye's again.

"I asked if you were heading outside for lunch?" Gail laughs at him.

"Aaahh..yeah. It's not too chilly to be out there, so we might as well" Louis replies, picking up a couple of brown paper bags and a double café tray with two take away cups in it.

"This way" Louis nods to the storage door behind the counter while looking at Harry "I'll let you in on our secret lunch spot!" he adds with a wink.

 

+

 

The lads get to know one another while eating their sandwich's and drinking their tea.

Louis had only assumed it was tea Harry wanted and it turns out he was right, to which he gave Harry a cheeky smile!

They sat on crates as the wind picked up and whistled through the iron gates at one side of the bricked up court yard.

"What is this place?" Harry asks, looking around the small area.

"The café never used to be here and these gates used to be the main entrance back in the day. So when they built the café, they decided to keep the gates because of the history of them, and because the façade looks good from the street" Louis answers.

"Wooo, look at you, knowing all the history of the gates!" Harry teases.

"Shoosh you!" Louis blushes while bumping arms with Harry, who spills his tea in his lap.

"Ow, ouch...aahh!" Harry breathes as the hot liquid seeps through his clothes to his beautiful white skin.

He hops up quickly which makes more tea slosh out of the cup he's taken the lid off and it bounces up off the floor onto the cuff of his jeans.

Louis instinctively tries to wipe away the tea from Harry's crotch "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...shit...oh god..." he bumbles as his hands fly camply around the place, not knowing whether to wipe the tea, or cover his face or grab Harry's tea cup so _he_ can do something productive!

"It's ok" Harry replies calmly, putting a hand out to Louis' shoulder. "It will come out in the wash".

"Did you get hurt? Are you burnt? Should I get some cream and a plaster?" Louis continues to bumble as he too stands.

"No, no, honestly, it's fine." Harry reassures.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Louis blushes. "I don't usually act like this! I'm sorry. I'm usually way cooler than this, it's just...you're...well..I think..oh god, shut up Louis!"

Harry laughs in a friendly, non insulting way while waiting for Louis to calm down. They stand facing each other, both leaning on the brick wall, Harry slouched and looking directly at Louis who seems to only be able to look at his shoes.

"It's alright you know!" Harry laughs "You can look at me now!"

Louis slowly tilts his head up and Harry can see he's blushing. Harry starts to giggle at Louis and it turns into a large, loud guffaw that forces him to tilt his head backwards and close his eye's.

Louis giggles a little too and watches Harry's curls fall over his face as he tilt's his head back down.

"What?" Louis asks innocently through his giggle.

"Whaaaaat?" Harry teases.

"Hey!" Louis pretends to sook.

They stop laughing, still standing facing one another as their echo's fade away from the courtyard.

The only sound they can hear is the wind swirling around them. Harry has to keep putting his hair behind his ear and it reminds Louis to flick his fringe from his eye's.

They stand for a few moments watching each other until Harry pushes his weight off the wall.

"It's ok" he says in that sexy deep voice "I think you're cute too" he finishes as he picks up his rubbish and walks back inside.

 

+

 

Gail is standing at the coffee machine when the computer next to her pings with a message.

She turns to look at it, expecting an order from someone upstairs, but instead see's a message for Louis.

"Louis love, message for you!" she calls out while trying to stifle a smile.

Louis freezes on the spot as he's cleaning up a table and waits for her to finish talking.

"Ok, be there in a minute" he tries to reply breezily.

"Shall I just delete it and tell you what it says?" Gail teases.

"Aaahhh...no thank you!" he replies as he rushes over to the computer.

Gail laughs as Louis reads the message.

**131: what time you finish?**

**128: 6, u?** Louis replies as a blush fills his cheeks.

**131: 5.30**

Louis has his lips pursed as he looks over the coffee machine at Gail who has taken over with the table cleaning. She's smiling knowingly as she busies herself with her work.

Gail and Louis have worked together for almost 3 years now, and while they and their lifestyles are vastly different, they have become like family to one another and know the other like the back of their hands.

"What ye smirkin' at?" he asks as she clangs some coffee cups together.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about young man?!" she laughs back.

"He's probably just bored" Louis mumbles, not knowing what to answer Harry with.

"Or he wants you!" Gail teases.

"Oh shut up!" he guffaws.

"What?! You think 'cos I'm old and craggy that I don't know what goes on?! I have kids remember!"

"Ew!"

"Been there, done that Louis!" Gail continues to tease as she puts the bits and pieces in the dish washer.

"Oh come on G, don't make me sick!" Louis laughs lightly.

"That's enough of that" Gail replies as she playfully slaps him on the shoulder. "Now message him back and ask him out before we get more customers".

**128: cum to café when finished?**

**131: cum, huh? ;)**

**128: I uslly wait til 2nd date fr sex puns!**

**131: I work quick ;)**

The café gets the rush of customers who work the afternoon shifts in the surrounding warehouses, so Louis has little time to reply for a while. Harry finds himself a little nervous and wonders if he's scared Louis off.

Kimberley fills the void Harry starts to feel though when she gives him a diorama of what their box sizes and quantities are. Apparently if Harry is going to be any good when all the Christmas orders start coming in, he'll need to know all that's stuff off the top of his head.

The chocolates are sorted out into types, so Harry finds it easy to remember. Kimberley asks if he needs anything because she's going in to a quick meeting, so even though he's done with the diorama, he says no.

He makes a point to look like he's still studying it while she's in the office, but as soon as the conference room door closes, he's glued to the computer screen, waiting for that feint ping.

He waits a while before deciding fuck it, I'm going for him!

**131: did I scare u off?**

**128: no busy arvo rush**

**131: ok msg whn u can**

 

 +

 

About half an hour later Harry is again looking at those darn ceiling tiles when Francesca comes up to him with a little pot in her hand.

"I just got my lunch delivered from down stairs and there was a note that this is for you?" she explains and quizzes at the same time.

"Oh" is just about all Harry can muster as he takes the pot from her "Thanks...I have no idea what it is..." he trails off.

"It's just some of their melted chocolate" the Customer Service rep explains " but there was nothing to go with it? Should there be something else too?"

"I didn't order it, so no, but thanks though" Harry replies suspiciously.

They awkwardly giggle at one another as she walks back to her desk, and Harry pretends to go back to his diorama. He waits for her to busy herself with lunch before messaging Louis again.

**131: chocolate?**

**128: its a taste 4 u**

**131: is it a special blend?!**

**128: NO! it's melted.**

**131: Uuummm, yeh I can see!?**

**128: it's a tste 4 later ;)**

Harry is just about to ask what that means when Kimberley returns and scares the shit out of him by slapping him hard on the shoulder! She doesn't look at his screen, or at least doesn't appear to, only tells him that he's needed in the conference room.

His facial expression must change because she laughs at him and tells him not to worry, it's just the induction session for new employee's.

He quickly closes the message window and goes to the conference room where a few other people have already gathered. He's politely saying hello to everyone and sitting down just as Louis walks in with a tray of pastries and muffins, and tea and coffee all on a trolley.

There are wires all over the floor and the trolley wheels get a little stuck, so Harry being Harry, he gets up to help. They both blush as they carry the trolley over the cords and their eye's meet through their lashes, but there are no words spoken.

Harry watches as Louis places the goods on a table and takes his seat again. His eye's darken as one of the senior staff have a go at Louis about where he'd placed everything, but Louis takes it in his stride and makes his way out.

"Uuumm, excuse me!" the senior staff member barks just before Louis has the time to close the door "Where is the melted chocolate?".

"Machines being cleaned" Louis answers quickly with a tight smile before closing the door.

Embarrassed, the man flings open his coat and places his hands on his hips inside it before huffing and taking a deep breath. "Bad news that one, you'll do good to stay away from him".

 

+

 

Sam as his name turned out to be, was not only the Workplace Safety Officer, but also the Quality Assurance Officer.

Harry got a slight vibe from him on his gaydar scale, but most notably Harry realised he just liked the sound of his own voice.

The session went for hours and Harry found himself not liking this Sam very much.

Along with his own voice, he seemed to love rules and just generally faffing about and using way too many words to explain anything. He tried to come off as superior but after complaining about the melted chocolate, it was a little hard to take him seriously!

Sam talked endlessly about fraternising with the other staff and it made Harry wonder if there had been some sort of incident recently. He equated everything to getting along with and respecting all other staff and somehow bought it all back to intimacy within the company.

Harry was grateful for a break and to be able to stretch his legs, and even more grateful when he bumped into Louis in the bathroom.

"How's it going?" Louis asked.

"Boring! God, I can't wait to start getting all these Christmas orders that everyone is talking about!"

"Just wait 'til you do get them...it's bloody hectic!" Louis chuckles knowingly.

"Mmmm" Harry muses. "So what's up with this Sam?" he asks.

Louis' head snaps to the side as he's washing his hands "What do you mean?" he wonders out loud.

"He's full of himself isn't he? And he can't stop going on about being nice to everyone but also keeping our personal space and not getting it on with anyone!" Harry laughs. "I've never heard anyone go on about it so much!"

"He's known to have wondering hands himself, so just stay away from him" Louis warns.

"He's gay? I thought I got that vibe!" Harry confesses as he joins Louis at the wash basin.

"He secretly loves the D but if Daddy found out he'd be dead, so Sammy boy keeps it quiet!" Louis winks.

Harry looks at Louis and raises his eyebrows in question.

Louis nods silently while leaning against the basins and then the door swings open.

Of course it's Sam, who straightens himself and makes his way with large quick strides to the urinal.

Harry and Louis stay quiet and their eye's wonder around the tiled room for something to occupy them.

"Well, better get back..." Louis trails off.

"Uumm, ok" Harry replies as he dries his hands "See you later?"

"Yeah, of course" Louis replies with a wink while giving Harry the once over.

~

It's silent after Louis leaves the bathroom, and Harry is about to leave as well, but Sam starts talking to him.

"You should stay away from him" Sam warns.

"Sorry?" Harry asks while holding the door open with his back.

"He's no good that one. Just make sure you don't bend over in front of him, if you know what I mean!" Sam replies through gritted teeth and a half smile.

"Why's that?" Harry asks with a scowl, finding himself defensive of Louis.

"He's...he's one of those...you know...poofters?!"

"Calling him a poofter is not very PC of you Sam!" Harry replies sternly to which Sam straightens and his stance softens. "You should check your policies about it!" he adds before leaving and letting the door swing closed.

 

+

 

Finally, after another uncomfortable hour of rambling from Sam and a couple of the other executives, the newbies were let out of the conference room to go back to their jobs.

Harry checked his watch: 5.10pm. Not long now 'til he got to see Louis again. He found himself oddly excited to see those sparkly blue eye's again.

Harry's stomach flipped a little as he thought about Louis' crinkly eye smile and as he sat down at his desk, he couldn't help but finally put a finger in the melted chocolate and lick it up.

"Mmmm..." he murmured to himself with his index finger inserted in his mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" Kimberley said from behind him.

Harry swivelled on his chair, startled, finger still in his mouth and stared at Kimberley. "Uumm..shit...sorry!" he apologised, embarrassed.

"Ha ha ha! It's ok Haz, don't worry" she started in that flat Aussie drone "I love the stuff too!" she finished in a whisper accompanied by a cheeky wink.

She had his official employment paperwork in her hand and wanted him to fill it out before he left. It wasn't much to do so he realised he'd be getting off a little early on his first day.

_Sweet_ , he thought, _I can go to the café and wait for Louis!_

After giving her the paperwork back and saying goodbye to everyone, he once again headed through the factory to the café.

Walking through the door, he was startled to see it a little busy.

Louis heard the door swing open and caught Harry's eye as soon as he stepped in. They both blushed and smiled hello at one another, and Louis motioned for Harry to join him behind the counter.

Gail was busy cleaning the tables again as Louis makes the coffee and Harry leans on a cupboard behind him.

They're silent for a few moments while Louis warms the milk and fills the take away cups, but after he's served those to the customer he turns fully to Harry and slurs "Hello you" so that only Harry can hear.

Harry's pale face breaks out into a huge toothy grin and his emerald eye's sparkle. His cheeks turn a shade of pink and no-one can see that butterflies are swimming in his stomach.

In his peripheral vision he can see Gail watching them from where she clears a few things away.

Finally as Louis turns back to the customers waiting, Harry manages to settle his lips enough to say hi.

Louis flicks his fringe as he expertly empties the shots of espresso into the take away cups, and looks over his shoulder to where Harry hasn't been able to move from.

Realising other people are watching them, Harry tries to settle down and make normal conversation "I didn't think it would be so busy this late?" he exclaims and asks at the same time as he stretches his back over the counter...anything to distract himself!

"We only do take away from five and then we close at five thirty. The only customers we really get at this time are the regulars on late shifts anyway, so we know most of them really".

Harry looks at the clock to their right, 5.25. "And then you spend half an hour cleaning and stuff?" Harry asks, having never worked in hospitality.

"Yeah" Louis replies as he slides a coffee tray across the counter to the customer. "It doesn't usually take that long 'cos we start clearing early, but we get paid for the extra half hour!"

"Sweet!" Harry replies.

"Yeah, I know" Louis gloats.

They again go silent as Louis serves another couple of customers and Harry watches on contented.

"Gail love..." Louis calls out to where she's carrying a couple of bin bags across the café "do you want to go early today?" he asks, nodding in Harry's direction.

Harry squirms uncomfortably but is grateful when she replies that yes, she'd like to go early, just as soon as she puts the rubbish out.

~

Gail locks the door that leads to the factory after putting on her coat and grabbing her bag. She farewells the boys, giving Louis a wink as she does and turns the CLOSED sign on the door as she leaves.

Louis serves his last customer, follows her out and locks the main door after her.

Exhaling dramatically, he turns to Harry and turns the lights out. It's almost completely dark barring some filtered light coming through the glass windows and door, and various lights on the café machinery.

Harry wouldn't mind if he knew his way around "Hey!" he playfully pleads "You've got a home ground advantage!".

Louis turns on one set of the lights which run down the side of the dining room. The lights are yellow coloured and dim and Harry likes the way they cast shadows around everything.

"I know" Louis replies cheekily "But I was only playing" he says while making his way back to the counter.

Walking back to Harry, Harry is sure he makes it a little dramatic. Louis is slightly shorter than Harry and a little curvier.

His legs move slowly as his feet seem to follow one another precisely. His hips move in a beautiful slow fashion in time with his steps. First his left, then his right, both swinging dramatically from side to side as he gets closer and closer.

Harry watches as Louis smirks, knowing that Harry is enjoying the subtle show. Louis flicks his fringe from his face and places a strong hand on his chest as he puffs it out in show.

Harry feels the beginnings of a tingle in his crotch so he fakes a cough and pushes himself off the counter he has melted onto "So...uumm..huh hhmm...you want any help?" he asks, a slight inflection in his voice.

Louis laughs, knowing that whatever he was doing has worked.

 

+

 

After taking off his apron and mussing up his dark honey coloured hair, Harry can't take his eye's off Louis.

Louis is wearing a basic work uniform of sensible shoes, black slacks and a brown t-shirt with The Chocolate Pot logo on it. It's definitely not an arousing outfit, but on Louis it works.

The pants sit tight on his backside, the cuff of his shirt sleeves cut off in just the right place to show his tanned biceps, his collar gets pulled up by his apron and frames his thick, strong neck and Harry just can't peel his eye's away.

After walking back to the counter, Louis turns up the radio and takes the phone receiver off the hook.

Harry cocks an eyebrow in question and Louis leans in to tell him that he doesn't want 'upstairs' to call in any late orders, so he unhooks the phone so they'll leave him alone!

Harry laughs lightly, barely able to take in the cheek of the gorgeous man in front of him!

Louis smells like coffee beans and his hands are stained from the grind, but Harry watches mesmerised as they flick effortlessly around the machinery doing this and that.

"C'mon...you gonna do anything?!" Louis asks brashly "Or are ya just gonna stand there checkin' me out?!".

Harry blushes and smiles "Heeeeyyy..." answers his deep slow voice "You haven't told me what to do!"

Louis gives Harry some instructions and they sing along to a couple of songs while they work and flirt side by side.

"What's this?" Harry asks in front of a bulbous pot on small legs standing on the back counter "A soup terrine?".

"No" Louis replies, walking towards Harry "That's the chocolate everyone loves so much" he adds, taking the lid off so Harry can smell the sweet aroma.

"Mmmm, that smells sssoooo good" Harry muses as his belly rumbles "But I thought the machine was being cleaned?".

Louis simply nods to the phone, winks and taps his nose with his finger so Harry knows it's another of his little white lies.

"Here, have a taste" Louis tells Harry as he grabs a spoon and scoops some out.

Harry leans forward and opens his lips, his eye's never leaving Louis'.

They both put their hands under the spoon to catch any possible drips as their bodies get closer and closer. Louis' bicep brushes Harry's forearm and Louis' eye's follow the source of electricity as they meet skin to skin.

The air around them seems to freeze for a split second and Harry takes a deep breath just as the chocolate gets to his mouth.

"Careful, it might still be hot" Louis warns.

Louis watches intently as Harry wraps his dark pink rose bud lips softly around the spoon and takes most of the chocolate from it's surface.

As Louis pulls the spoon away he notices that some of it has dripped on Harry's chin. He puts the spoon down and cups Harry's strong angular jaw with his right hand, wiping the chocolate off with his thumb.

Harry watches Louis' face as he does this and never for a second thinks of pulling away. They both look at Louis' chocolate covered thumb and Harry watches Louis put it in his own mouth.

Harry is still licking the chocolate from his lips and the inside of his mouth and trying to swallow it as he steps closer to Louis, who lingers with his thumb side ways in his mouth.

Harry finds himself short of breath as he wraps his large right hand around the back of Louis hip, still watching his thumb in his mouth.

"Nice?" Harry asks in hushed tones.

"Yeah" Louis replies simply.

Harry looks at the spoon which still has some chocolate on it and swipes his index finger through it. They both watch as the spoon is left with a clean line right through it, after which Harry wipes the remnants on his bottom lip.

Harry can hear Louis' breathing as he holds onto both of Harry's forearms, rolls up onto the balls of his feet and ever so slowly and gently leans in to Harry.

Harry places both hands around Louis' lower back and steps forward as he pulls him in a little.

Their eye's flicker from each others' lips to their eye's and the gap closing between them and back again.

Just centimetre's from Harry's lips, Louis licks his own, sucks in his bottom lip and bites it with his teeth.

Harry pushes his neck forward slightly and waits for Louis' lips to meet his.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, Louis' soft sweet lips meet with Harry's.

Their bodies relax into one another as Louis opens his lips and moves them along Harry's again and again. His tongue gently brushes Harry's lip where the chocolate was and then he pulls away.

They remain close while their lips are parted and they each wipe a finger along their lips to clean up the last bits of chocolate.

"You like?" Louis asks, multiple meanings in the one question.

"Never tasted anything sweeter" Harry says, answering all the silent questions at once.

 

+

 

 Minutes later and the boys are in full make out mode. Harry has Louis up against the bench and they're becoming more desperate for each other by the second.

Harry loops his hands perfectly under Louis arse and scoops him up onto the bench. Louis opens his legs and wraps them around Harry's hips to pull him in close.

Harry has on a loose button down shirt and skinny jeans, so Louis starts to undo the buttons and run his hands along Harry's naturally smooth chest.

Harry steps back slightly and watches Louis' hands explore his skin for the first time. He places his hands under Louis' work shirt and starts to lift it off with the help of Louis who ends up tugging it off his torso.

Louis finishes with Harry's buttons and fully opens the shirt to reveal Harry's previously hidden tattoo's. He slides the shirt off Harry's shoulders and let's his finger tips linger around Harry's biceps, then down his forearms, the backs of his hands and back again.

It's a delicate and sensual touch and Harry shivers under the electricity of it. Louis leans forward and ever so slowly places a kiss on the side of Harry's rib.

It's an ecstatic feeling and Harry throws his head to the sky and moans from the shallows of his throat. He runs his hands through Louis' hair and waits for another touch from his mouth.

He doesn't have to wait long as Louis gets the message and peppers tiny butterfly kisses down Harry's ribs and hips to the waist band of his low slung jeans.

Harry's breath catches in his throat and that tingly feeling returns to his crotch. He laughs a soft throaty laugh and Louis looks up to catch his gaze through his long lashes.

Harry can barely see him because of the shadows cast by the dim lighting, but his bent back is on full display so Harry runs his nails softly along the rocky spine and back again.

This time it's Louis' turn to shiver and as the current shakes his shoulders, he sits back up and reconnects his lips to Harry's.

Their breathing becomes heavy as they start pawing at one another's bodies. Harry can feel himself getting hard in his jeans and he can't help but sliding a hand down between he and Louis and pressing on his ridge.

Louis cups Harry's hand in his and starts putting more pressure on the area which makes Harry moan again. Their lips are still exploring each other and their tongues are flicking hard and fast, back and forth between themselves and each other.

Harry removes his hand from his crotch and so Louis slides his hand from the outside to the inside of Harry's jeans. He can feel that Harry is getting hard and his penis is thick and long.

Harry grabs for Louis' button and zip on his work pants and is able to undo them without any trouble.

"Done that before, 'ave ya?" Louis asks cheekily.

"Only on myself!" Harry jokes back.

Louis pushes Harry's hair back behind his ear with his free hand and keeps his hand cupped on Harry's sharp jaw. He pulls away for a second and he and Harry have a cute moment of looking into one another's beautiful eye's.

Louis moves his hand on Harry's cock and it makes Harry look down at it, bite his lip and look back at Louis.

Harry's hands snake around the back of Louis and he pulls at the waist band of his pants and boxers. Louis smiles at Harry, lifts his bum and let's Harry pull his remaining clothes off.

~

Louis is semi hard so Harry gently takes Louis' ample man hood in his hand and strokes it a couple of times.

Louis' breath catches slightly and he coughs away a small hiccup in his throat. He let's go of Harry entirely and leans his hands on the bench behind him so he's on full display.

Harry takes in the curvy, smooth body and leans down to return the favour of peppering kisses on Louis' torso. He's making his way down toward Louis' pubic region when Louis grabs the spoon, dips it in the still warm chocolate and dribbles it on himself.

There are three zig zagged and bumpy lines of chocolate going up his stomach almost side by side, with a few droplets here and there too.

Harry raises his face away from Louis' lower tummy, looks between the chocolate and Louis' azure eye's and smiles.

Louis giggles excitedly while Harry sticks out his tongue and gently makes contact with one of the lines on Louis' stomach. Louis' breath catches in his throat again and he clenches his whole body, trying to snatch it away from the pleasure of Harry's mouth.

Harry keeps the chocolate on his tongue and sticks it in Louis' mouth. Louis quickly swallows it down while Harry goes back to his stomach and licks and swallows the other two lines.

It doesn't take long for Harry to take Louis' hard phallus into his mouth. Harry mouth is warm and wet and sticky from the chocolate and Louis loves it.

He puts his hand on top of Harry's head and then pulls the dark brown curls away from his face so he can watch.

"God that feels so good" Louis praises Harry after sucking in air through his teeth. Harry smiles while keeping his mouth around Louis and moves his lips further down the shaft.

Louis starts rocking his hips up and down in a fucking motion in Harry's mouth and his breathing starts to get deeper and more laboured.

Harry can tell Louis wants to cum soon, and he can actually taste Louis' pre-cum too, so he removes his mouth and kisses Louis' little lips again.

Louis is happy to receive the kiss and pulls Harry in as close as he can with his legs around his waist again.

Louis reaches between them and takes Harry's hard on in his small hand. Harry smiles into Louis' mouth upon feeling the delicate touch and Louis' lips reciprocate the move.

~

After they're both breathing heavily and panting into one another's mouths and neck, Louis lifts his feet up onto the counter and spreads his legs so Harry can enter him.

Harry takes his own penis in his hand and runs his fingers along the shaft a couple of times while shifting his footing into a comfortable position.

Louis looks between Harry's cock and eye's and pulls his arse open with one hand, ready for his sex. With his other hand he dips a finger into the molten chocolate next to them and dribbles it on his chest.

He smiles up at Harry innocently and waits to be entered.

Harry puts the tight purple head of his cock at Louis' opening and gently pushes in while keeping eye contact the entire time.

Louis' body moves back slightly on the bench so Harry pulls him in while at the same time Louis let's go of his arse and puts his hands behind himself again for leverage.

Now fully inside Louis, Harry rocks gently back and forth gauging how Louis likes it. Louis moves his torso in time with Harry's, so Harry pushes in even further and speeds up, knowing Louis will like it harder.

They both looks down at the chocolate dripping down Louis' chest, but instead of licking it off this time, Harry too places a finger in the molten pot and dribbles it on him.

Louis laughs as Harry pushes their torso's together and rubs the chocolate around in circles. Louis then puts four fingers into the thick warm liquid right up to his last knuckle, and rubs it on Harry's arse cheek.

It turns into a little game as they paint each other with the sweet drizzle. Their back's and torso's are covered as well al Louis' strong thighs and Harry's arse cheeks.

It's running down Harry's legs and it tickles but he likes it, so he moves quicker and harder into Louis, willing the drips to run further down his skin.

Louis tries to put his hands behind him again but can't get any traction because of the chocolate, so Harry grabs his hands and places them on his own taut butt cheeks, and then budges them both a little further back on the counter so he can lean on the back wall.

~

Harry gathers momentum and draws in and out of Louis over and over, quickening with every thrust.

They're both desperate to cum and their breathing is becoming squeaky and deep and laboured.

"Oh god..." they're both gasping. Their bodies are sweating and they're having trouble because of the chocolate but their faces are screwed up with pleasure and there's no stopping them.

"Are you ready?" Louis asks, now putting one of his hands behind Harry's neck too.

"Yeah" he starts to answer "Nearly...".

"Ok..I'll wai..." Louis starts to reply, panting.

"Oh yes, fffuuuccckkk...yyyeesss" Harry interrupts.

Louis steals a quick kiss but Harry needs to breathe, so he pulls his lips back and buries his face in the side of Louis' neck.

Louis smells like sweat and coffee and chocolate and Harry thinks he could stay here forever. He nibbles on the soft flesh between Louis' collarbone and neck and leaves a small red mark there.

Louis' body starts to shiver in time with Harry's and cum starts to burst from his slit.

Harry's moan starts deep in his stomach and makes it's way up his throat, out his mouth and into the tender skin of Louis' neck and ear. The pleasure starts in his anus so he squeezes it together and Louis grips on tighter.

Louis squeezes his eye's shut as his body reaches the peak and spills over the edge. His warm cum spurts quick, small droplets into the air between their bodies and they land on both their stomachs, mixing with the chocolate.

Harry convulses a few times quickly and as deep as he can go as he too orgasm's violently. His cum spills from his penis all the way inside Louis and then drips out, running down the cupboard and on top of the drying dribbles of chocolate.

After their last few shivers and shakes of pleasure, their bodies relax as their rhythm slows down. Their hearts are beating fast and their breathing is still laboured, but finally the lightning strikes of pleasure are leaving their bodies.

Harry takes his hands off the wall and places them on the bench behind Louis, forcing his body in closer for a kiss. Louis returns both hands to Harry's arse and they kiss deeply, slowly, softly, satisfied.

Harry pulls back, keeping his now almost flaccid cock still inside Louis as he gently places the smaller man's legs back down beside the cupboard.

Louis watches as he tenderly pulls out, wets a cloth with warm water and starts to clean Louis up.

 

+

 

About an hour later, they're both clean and dressed as they finish cleaning up their mess.

Harry waits for Louis to lock the café up, they share a lingering kiss and then decide to go their own ways home.

Exiting the car park, a car rolls up next to Harry and the window rolls down. It's Sam.

"You're keen. Staying back on your first day" Sam says in the dark, trying to interest Harry.

"Yeah" comes the uninterested reply.

"So you'll be back for more of our sweet stuff tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I like that sweet stuff" Harry says, even though Sam has no idea what he really means.

"Good, see ya then".

"Bye" Harry ends, licking his lips.

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
